Nightmare of Tents
by theghostzone
Summary: Fuyuki, Keroro, and Tamama go to the circus. But who knows what awaits them there? Oh woahh its my first fanfic! WILL NOT FINISH I NO LONGER AM INTERESTED IN KERORO GUNSO
1. Chapter 1

# Nightmare of Tents #  
The television's glare lit the otherwise dark room. All eyes were glued to the screen as blood splattered across the ground. A glint of light caught the knife as it was brought down again and again through the victim's body. The view slowly panned up to see the murderer's scarred purple face, staring down at the pathetic lump of flesh which had just recently been a living being. His toothy smile widened as the screen faded to black.

A bright light filled the room as a commercial for some stuffed toy came on. Keroro and Fuyuki slammed their eyes shut as their eyes had grown used to the darkness. Tamama pulled the blanket down from over his eyes. He wasn't really scared, but he had found that if he hid his face during a scary movie, and acted like he actually was, his beloved Keroro would put his arms around him in a reassuring hug.  
"Gunsou-san" he cried out, clinging tightly to Keroro "I was so scared"  
Keroro gently pat his back, "Its alright Tamama, its over... for now" he chuckled as the screen went dark again.

A pinprick of light in the center of the television slowly grew untill a picture filled the screen. Darkly colored tents littered the land surrounding a much larger main tent. A gray clad alien in a top hat steped into sight. He raised his hands, glowing a bright green, then burst into a crazed laughter. He snapped his fingers and dissapeared behind a cloud of smoke. The picture faded, revealing the words "Darktia Circus" and underneath, in smaller font, the adress and contact information.  
Fuyuki's unblinking eyes stared at the screen as the commercial ran. As it ended he blinked and as his eyes opened they were a dark red color. He turned to Keroro and Tamama, who were fighting over the remote. "Lets go to Darktia Circus..."  
Suprised, Keroro droped the remote and Tamama excitedly shouted "YES!" and he turned to flip through the channels.  
"Huh?" Keroro asked, genuinely confused as he wasn't actually paying attention to the television as the comercial was going.  
"Darktia Circus" Fuyuki repeted, "lets go there." he gestured at the tv as some silly anime came on. "The commercial"  
Keroro blinked, his expression blank. "I dunno what you're talking about but it sounds fun!" He turned to face Tamama, "We are gonna go to the circus!"  
Tamama's face lit up with excitement, "THE CIRCUS? Can I get some cotton candy there?"  
Keroro burst into laughter, "I'm sure you can Tamama"  
Fuyuki just sat and glared at them, "Can you two hurry up? I want to go to Darktia Circus. NOW!"  
"Jeeze Fuyuki, whats gotten into you?" Keroro asked, the tip of his tounge stuck out in thought. "You're acting really weird"  
"Yeah!" Tamama added, backing up Keroro.  
Fuyuki stood up, pulling a jacket on. "I'm going right now, with or without you"  
Keroro and Tamama scrambled to their feet "We're coming, wait for us!" They raced out the door, quickly twisting the badges on their hats so as to turn themselves invisible.

((EEEP sorry I'm so pathetic or something guise IDK *curls into a ball* I'm not the best fanfic writer ever, as you so obviously can tell. I didn't actually do any editing on this because I'm a laze and this is just for fun and a way to distract myself from stress... I've had this idea for a while, like... Back when Afro Circus was a new thing but I just got started writing it...  
Also I'm doing it entirely over mobile so I'm not probably gonna have the best spelling or whatever because WOW TYPOS *falls over* Yep, I'm done with this author's note thing... I think...)) 


	2. Traveling Nightmare

# Nightmare of Tents #  
Fuyuki dug his hands deep into his pockets. The chilly air causing his breath to fog up. Keroro and Tamama followed closely behind him, trying not to get trampled by Fuyuki's quickly moving feet. They were fast approaching a part of town none of them had been to before, but Fuyuki seemed to know the way. Tamama stared up at Fuyuki, his large eyes quivering, he gently tugged on Fuyuki's pant leg and cleared his throat, "Umm... How do you know where the circus is at?"  
Fuyuki snorted and looked down at the young frog, "It said on the commercial."  
"Oh..." Tamama sighed, dissapointed that he had not figured that out himself.  
They continued the walk in silence, Tamama pausing to look over at Keroro every few minutes. Once Keroro spotted Tamama looking at him and he shrugged, not really sure what had gotten into Fuyuki.  
After a while of this, Fuyuki started running, leaving the two frogs far behind him. Confused, Keroro stared after the spot in the far distance where Fuyuki had dissapeared. He then grabbed Tamama's hand, "Lets catch up" He said before dashing off, dragging Tamama with him. "FUYUKI-DONO" he called when he was able to see him. He ran until he was right behind Fuyuki and turned to look at what he was facing.  
Tamama's jaw dropped. Row after row of tents lined all of their sight. Strange people walked around everywhere. It wasn't as though their was physical, more just the feeling Keroro and Tamama got from seeing them. Fuyuki smiled and walked over to a line of these people standing outside a rather large tent. Tamama tugged on Keroro's hand, "Lets go!" Before bolting towards the line.  
Keroro looked towards Fuyuki, noticing the same strange aura on him as on the other people present. "It's probably nothing" he told himself before rushing towards Fuyuki and Tamama.

((so yeah, um I'm just gonna probably do really short chapters, but then hopefully update often. Also I like this chapter a lot more than the first one. *nods*)) 


	3. Inside

# Nightmare of Tents #  
The line didn't move fast at all. It was maybe thirty minutes untill they had reached the ticket booth. Fuyuki glared at the ticket man's sunken in eyes, it lasted only a second before the ticket man nodded and handed Fuyuki a ticket, no money exchanged.  
Keroro looked froom the ticket man to Fuyuki before pulling on Fuyuki's pant legs, "Why didn't you pay him?" he questioned.  
"I didn't need to" he growled.  
"Oh... okay" sighed Keroro, wondering what had gotten to his best friend.  
Lights flashed in the tent, calling them inside. Fuyiki bent down and picked Keroro and Tamama up before heading inside. The tent was nearly empty, only a few people sat in the seats. Fuyuki climbed up the large steps before he sharply turned and went to sit on one of the chairs. Fuyuki waved across to the other side of the tent where Saburo and Kururu was sitting. Tamama arched an eyeridge, what were they doing here?  
Darkness filled the room as the last few people shuffled inside, the tent had filled rather quickly.  
A tall man walked across the stage and stood in silence as the buzz of voices quieted down. Then his booming voice called out "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to Darktia Circus!"  
The crowd cheered excitedly as he left the stage. The spot light went off, sending the tent spiraling into complete darkness.  
((Eeep sorry I'm really sorry and this chapter has been done for like a few weeks but I'm lazy and didn;t upload it meaning that I couldn't work on the next chapter either and OTL sorrry)) 


End file.
